N.S. Atlantis
The N.S. (Nuclear Powered Cruise Ship) Atlantis, or more frequently called The Atlantis, is the Tri State Cruises biggest ship-and also it's flagship-and the first cruise ship to use Nuclear power and the first ship to be launched as a joint cruise by the World's three major cruise line company, Tri State Cruises (USA), Costa (Italy) and The Star Cruises (Singapore). The cruise ship is so far one of the biggest, longest, and fastest commercial cruise liner in the world. It's known as the N.S. Atlantis and Costa Atlantis. The Executive Senior directors of the first 4 cruises are: *Phineas:Cruise Captain *Ferb:Engineering Director *Isabella:Cruise and Entertainment Director *Fireside Girls:Relaxation Department *Dill:Ship Director *Baljeet:Safety Director *Buford:Food Director *Candace:Hotel Director *Fan characters:Other kinds of Directors or co-directors (Add your own!) The Cruise Ship Gallery Atlantis3.png|The ship from the top Atlantis2.png|The ship from a perspective view NOTE: The ship's sketch is not yet finished. This is just the temporary ones. Initial Design The cruise ship is a heavy floating city. It has 40 decks (40 floors) and some more 10 subdecks (below deck 0 level). So it adds up into 50 floors of giant floating city. it's main purpose is for cruises that may take up months, for example, cross Atlantic and cross Pacific cruises. It runs on nuclear power, so there is no worry of running out of fuel. The megaship had more than 2 pools, and one of them is Semi-Olympic size. It was owned by three corporations as stated above, and no other ships in any company's fleet is as magnificent as this. It fits more than 12000 guests per cruise, and it holds more than 1000 employees. It was practically a new kind of Ship that Phineas and Ferb are going to use as a fun ride, but it turns out that the Tri State International Transportation Network is buying it. They reengineer the ship later on, so it became a sophisticated cruise ship. The ship is longer than 3 Eiffel towers and weighs more than 200 A380s. And it's so tall, and grand, the entire city of Danville named it N.S. Atlantis. It docks so magnificently in the Landmark Danville port, and it does look like some kind of building. All of the stuff in this ship is Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry styled. So it was also named the The Floating City of Phineasland. Bridge The most advanced on it's time, this megaship can be controlled by only 2 men, just like an aircraft. But that is optional, as captains from all over the world prefers the traditional type. The bridge has two rooms, one for the 2-men, and the traditional one. But even when it's the traditional one, it's advanced. The GPS, radar and sonar systems are so advanced that they can navigate to speeds up to 160 knots by autopilot. The speed limit is not actually 160 knots, it's 220 knots. Making it one of the fastest cruise ships in the world. It can also dock itself to port. And one night in the second cruise, all of the officers on duty in the bridge leaves the autopilot in charge and when they woke up, the ship is still in the right route and nothing in the ship is wrong, and the travel distance is exactly as planned. The bridge can also control all automatic doors in the ship, and other stuff, just like a building control room. Restaurant and Bars Chez Platypus Functioning as the main dining room, and located on deck 20, the Chez Platypus restaurant is home to many world class lunch and dinner room. With it's elegant, platypus-ish concept, there is no doubt of the best floating restaurant ever built. It consists of 2 floors and seated more than 10000 people per mealtime. Solarium Buffet This is the dining room for all meals and snack times. It was located outside the atrium in deck 22. it has a magnificent glass dome, and carvings of ancient Greece and Rome Gods and Goddesses. The Buffet fits 3000 guests and it had it's own outdoor area. Some statues of Danville buildings are also placed here. This is the most elegant buffet area in the ship. La Promeda Restaurant This is the second dining room for all meals, and it was also located on deck 22, right across the buffet and atrium elevators. But in the vice versa, this restaurant provides seating for 4000 guests and serves premium and stylish food, restaurant style. It also has buffet meal for breakfast. There are four separate areas in the restaurant, with different themes. One area's theme is the same as the buffet, the second area is full of lightning and stylish chairs, the third area is aquatic themed, full with water fountains, aquariums and blue painting. The fourth area is Phineas and Ferb styled. Well, you can figure THAT one out. Pacific Bar A relaxing retreat, the Pacific bar, which is on deck 25, faces out to the starboard of the ship. It has the view of the sea being passed by. The theme of the bar is aquatic and it serves cold drinks. The bar is located in the outdoor area and was closed anytime the Captain of the ship decides to go full speed (160 knots) to avoid passengers or objects being thrown overboard. The Sailor's Seafood Seafood lovers' paradise. Located 1 deck below the Pacific Bar, this nautical-themed restaurant offers the freshest seafood that can be delivered on a cruise ship. Sometimes when the ship is slowing down and the waters are good for fishing, professionals head out with a speed boat (but not the liferafts) to, well, fish for this restaurant! This restaurant also features a little water attraction, of Goldfishes (not this one) jumping over a loop. Poolside Cafe It is basically a cafe next to the main pool site (Lido Phineado) on deck 20 . It serves nautical themed snacks and drinks. At some nights, the cafe may offer feasts in the pool. There is also seating on the pool. And on honeymoon season cruises, the cafe can arrange a romantic poolside dinner. Atrium Lounge Located on deck 5's atrium, the deck where passengers first experience the ship, A lounge offers drinks and light snacks. Everything in the cafe is more to illumination-oriented. The Grand Phineas Bar and Disco This is one of the places where adult passenger can experience wonderful nights. It serves any kind, i repeat ANY kind of cold drinks. From ice cappuccino to the mixture of mixed fusion cocktails. Adult-only events are conducted here, and the bar is restricted for children below 15 every night. The disco featured any kind of music for any occasion, and has more than 5000 set of lights. It covers mostly the area on the rear of the ship. Public Locations Theatre/Auditorium Located strategically on level 30-35, the giant auditorium is enough to hold all passengers in one place. Here, performances are conducted and every cruise begins and ends here. Every two days or three, shows are arranged to keep guests entertained. The theater is located in the middle-rear of the ship. The decorations are Phineas and Friends themed. Pool Deck To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Future Events Category:Megastructures Category:FadhilPF's Pages